Love in War
by Sachiko Haruka
Summary: maaf author baru jadi ngga bisa bikin summary, yang penting baca aja dulu ya


? P.O.V

Sekarang aku berada di tempat antah berantah. Sebuah kota yang terbengkalai dan tidak ada satu pun makhluk di tempat ini. Tanaman merambat menghiasi setiap bangunan di kota terbengkalai ini. Bangunan di kota ini hampir semua rusak, runtuh, dan ada yang seperti habis terbakar. Seolah-olah telah dihancurkan oleh peperangan. Aku gak tau kenapa kota ini bisa hancur dan terbengkalai seperti ini. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Kenapa bisa demikian? Ayo.. kita flashback sebentar.

FLASHBACK

Eren adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Jaeger. Eren bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan ibunya yaitu Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger.

"Kenapa kalian harus perang? Memangnya sudah tidak bisa di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin? marah Eren

Perempatan muncul di kepala ayah "Kalau bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin sudah dari kemarin-kemarin kerajaan kita dengan kerajaan Smith sudah berdamai" Ketus ayah "Masalah ini sudah tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Cara satu-satunya adalah perang antar kerajaan" lanjutnya yang sepertinya emosinya mulai menaik

"Hanya karena kerajaan Smith lebih banyak disortir kebutuhan pokok masyarakatdan kerajaan kita hanya sedikit. Hanya itu yang membuat kerajaan kita dan kerajaan Smith ingin berperang?" ucap Eren kesal "Cih.. kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil" lanjut Eren muak

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak ngaca hah? Kau yang seperti anak kecil.. Ah.. kau memang anak kecil. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang masalah ini" ucap ayah yang sengaja memprovokasi emosi Eren "Ini tentang kebutuhan pokok masyarakat. Kalau kebutuhan pokok masyarakat disini sedikit, masyarakat bisa menjadi kurus, sakit, dan malah bisa mati. Kalau seperti itu sama saja kita tidak becus mengurus kebutuhan masyarakat disini" lanjutnya marah

"Memangnya kalau kalian berperang akan membuat kebutuhan pokok disini terpenuhi? Yang ada sebelum itu terwujud masyarakat sudah pada mati duluan karena kedua kerajaan saling berperang" ucap Eren meremehkan. BINGO! Tepat sasaran.

(BGM : JLEBBB!) Ayah dan ibu Eren diam dengan perkataan anak satu-satunya yang dengan mulusnya tepat sasaran. Ayah dan ibu Eren tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Merasa tersadar dari pikirannya Ayah berkata "Setidaknya kalau kita yang menang perang ini, kita bisa memperbaiki ekonomi masyarakat. Dan walaupun banyak masyarakat yang jadi korban itu bukan masalah. Kan orang-orang yang masih hidup bisa membuat benih-benih yang baru." Ujar ayah egois

"Dasar cuman pentingin diri sendiri doang, gak pernah mikirin perasaan orang lain. Dan pikiranmu benar-benar dangkal dan keji. Dasar anak kecil plus orang gak tahu diri" maki Eren

"Kau benar-benar anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kerajaan ini dan aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu ngomong kasar terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu, Eren Jaeger" bentak ayah yang emosinya sudah meledak-ledak (BGM : DUAR!) *Sachidikejarkejarpengawalkerajaan*

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pergi dari kerajaan ini. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan tentang masalah kerajaan ini dan aku tidak mau menjadi korban perang kalian" ucap –ralat- teriak Eren sambil berlari keluar dari kerajaan

"Eren... Berhenti, nak" teriak ibu sambil menahan tangisannya supaya tidak meledak (BGM : BLARR! JDARRR!) *Sachidikejaranjingkerajaan*

FLASHBACK END

AUTHOR

Nah.. itulah penyebabnya mengapa sekarang pemuda yang bernama Eren Jaeger itu berada disini. Karena saat Eren berlari keluar dari istana dia tidak lihat jalan. Eren hanya berfikir 'terus berlari Eren dan menghindarlah dari kejaan pengawal kerajaan'. Dan karena Eren berlari tidak tentu arah yang mengakibatkan dia berada di daerah yang asing ini. Yang membuat Eren takut setengah mati adalah sekarang dia benar-benar TERSESAT! (BGM : JDERRRRR!) *Sachiditabokwargasekampung*

Oke kami-sama bantu yayangku ini #plak #digamparinfansEren ok.. ralat.. kami-sama bantu Eren yang ganteng tiada duanya ini (Sachi : memang benar kan?. | Rivaille : itu tidak benar, bocah bodoh. | Sachi : ih.. | Rivaille-san iri aja deh..) untuk keluar dari kota yang sungguh mengerikan ini.

Tidak lama setelah Eren berdoa kepada kami-sama, Eren melihat orang yang sedang mendekat. (sachi : ternyata doamu terkabul juga, nak. | Eren : memang kau kira doaku tidak terkabul? Dan memangnya kau orangtuaku. menyebutku nak. | Sachi : ya, begitulah #cuek Eren : Sachi-chan hidoi #mojoksambilnangis) Hah.. orang itu mengendarai kuda. (Jangan mikir itu Jean-_-)

AUTHOR P.O.V END

EREN P.O.V

Ada seorang laki-laki mendekatiku. Ternyata doaku terkabul juga. Arigatou kami-sama karena telah mengabulkan doaku ini.

Ah.. tunggu. Laki-laki itu... Sungguh tampan. Walaupun sepertinya dia lebih pendek dariku kan lebih tua dariku. Kutaksir umurnya sekitar tiga puluh tahun ke atas. Tapi, kharisma dan wibawanya itu membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Padahal aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Hah.. apa aku sudah gila? Aku ini straight buka maho. Buktinya aku masih suka dengan maid pribadiku yaitu Petra. Sudah pasti aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki apalagi dia lebih pendek dan lebih tua dariku itu.

Aku tidak mungkin berubah jalur dari straight menuju maho hanya karena melihat laki-laki tampan itu. Aku tidak kalah tampan dari laki-laki itu kok.

Aku pun geleng-geleng kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran nista itu dari otakku yang suci ini. (Sachi : sejak kapan otakmu itu suci, Erenku sayang? #menggoda |Eren :... |Fans Eren : jangan menggodanya. Ku bunuh kau #berlarikearahSachi #mengacungkanpisau |Sachi : ok ok.. kalo mau minta tanda tangan nanti aja ya di rumah Sachi lagi sibuk nih.. bye-bye~muach *tebarcium*.. #kaburmakemisdirectiondarifandomsebelah )

EREN P.O.V END

AUTHOR P.O.V

"Hoi.. bocah kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi geleng-geleng kepala terus" ucap cowok yang belum di ketahui namanya itu.

Eren yang mendengarnya refleks lompat kebelakang dan dengan tidak elitnya dia jatuh tersandung batu yang membuat tangan kanannya terluka parah. (Sachi : yay.. Eren jatuh-ssu... sugoi #tepuktangan │Eren : oyy.. Sachi-chan kok gitu sih #pundung │Sachi : hohoho #ketawa lagian aku baru tau pangeran bisa jatuh gak elit gitu #nyindir │Eren : Sachi-chan hidoi.. Sachi-chan gak punya perasaan #nangis │Sachi : memang #cuek) Tangannya terluka akibat terkena batu runcing yang berada di sebelah kanannya. (batu runcing itu ada kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? #maksa)

Eren merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak melihat batu di sebelahnya itu. 'dia memang membantuku menghilangkan pikiran nista itu. Tapi, tidak usah mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku dan bertanya padaku seperti itu. Gara-gara dia aku jadi tersandung batu dan tanganku jadi luka seperti ini.. ugh' batin Eren kesal.

Merasa kesal dengan laki-laki di depannya ini pun Eren mengatakan sumpah serapah untuk mengutukinya yang sudah membuat Erenku sayang menjadi begini. (jangan protes.. ini kan karya Sachi jadi suka-suka Sachi berfantasi seperti apa.. ya kan? #Tersenyummanis #ngeluscutter).

Laki-laki yang tadi bertanya pada Eren pun mulai kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya di jawab dengan gumaman gak jelas dari bocah di depannya. (Eren : oii.. Sachi-chan jangan menistakanku terus.. aku bukan bocah tau #ngambek │ Sachi : hohoho #ketawanista kamu memang cocok di nistain Erenku sayang #ngeluarincutter kamu memang bocah kok.. ya kan Rivaille? │ Rivaille : hmm.. kau memang bocah Eren #gakpeduli│Eren : #nelenludah t..ta..tapi.. hah.. lagian tumben kalian berdua kompak #balasdendam │Sachi & Rivaille : A..aku gak kompak sama kurcaci / psikopat itu kok #buangmuka│Eren : hohoho.. itu ngomongnya kompak #pongah lho? Mereka kemana?)

"Oi... bocah bodoh.. kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan sekarang kau loncat seperti ninja gagal.. Gara-gara ulah konyolmu itu tanganmu terluka parah.. merepotkan" ucap cowok itu sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit (ooh.. Rivaille kau sungguh tsundere.. kata-katamu tadi mungkin menyakitkan Eren tapi aku tau kok kamu peduli sama Eren.. Sachi jadi terharu #hapusairmata)

Sadar dari lamunannya Eren pun menjawab perkataan cowok di depannya dengan ketus "Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kalau saja kau tidak tiba-tiba berada di depanku dan tidak tiba-tiba bicara padaku, aku pun tidak akan seperti ini tahu"

'Bocah yang menyusahkan' batin cowok itu "Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Begitu bocah? Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu saja" ujar cowok itu cuek.

"ugh.. tapi kan tidak usah dengan cara seperti itu juga" ujar Eren sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Kau harus bertanggung jawab.. Karena kau telah membuat tangan kananku terluka" lanjutnya 'muka sedatar teflonnya itu sungguh menyebalkan' batin Eren kesal

(Sachi : wow.. sugoi #berbinar-binar ternyata Eren berani juga ya sama Rivaille udah itu minta tanggung jawab lagi #tepuktangan #senyumalafujoshi │Eren : oi oi.. Sachi-chan jangan kayak gitu dong #blushing #buangmuka │Rivaille : lagian ini kan naskah buatanmu kita hanya mengikutinya saja #blushing #buang muka │Sachi : hohoho... sejak kapan ada kata 'kita' di kamusmu Rivaille? Dan sejak kapan Rivaille dan Eren berubah menjadi 'kita'? Dan kenapa kalian blushing parah seperti itu? #nunjukblusingErendanRivaille │Rivaille&Eren : sudah lanjutkan saja narasimu itu bodoh / Sachi-chan dari pada bicara gak jelas │Sachi : hoho.. ternyata kalian kompak juga ya.. ok aku setuju #bacanaskah)

"huh" dengus cowok itu "terserah kau saja bocah" ujar cowok itu malas 'kalau aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas tangannya yang luka itu pasti percakapan ini tidak akan pernah selesai' batin cowok itu kesal sambil memijat hidungnya

"Ayo.. sini aku bantu kau naik kuda ini #nunjukkuda (si kuda yang merasa ditunjuk langsung nyengir) Akan aku obati lukamu di rumahku" ujar cowok itu sambil tersenyum –ralat- menyeringai yang tentunya tidak dilihat oleh bocah berambut coklat itu 'rumah persembunyianku tentunya' lanjutnya dalam batin. (Eren : Sachi-chan #teriak aku bukan bocah #ngambek dan rambutku bukan berwarna coklat tau #membeladirisendiri │Sachi : ya.. terserah saja lah.. tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kok.. Dan kalau rambutmu bukan berwarna coklat terus itu warna apa? #cuek │Eren : umm.. ya... etto.. hmm... yang pasti bukan warna coklat tau #buangmuka │Sachi : ya.. ya.. ya... up to u lah.. kamu mau ngomong apa juga I don't care ini.. toh itu bukan urusanku.. aku hanya menulis yang ada di kepalaku saja #cuek #gakpeduli #pergi │Eren : APA!? #teriak #marah #nangisdipojokan)

Hah.. sudahlah tinggalkan saja Eren yang sedang nangis di pojokan itu.. Karena sepertinya Sachi sudah keterlaluan membuat Eren nangis meraung-raung di pojokan dan ngambek plus marah sama Sachi (sebenernya sih Sachi gak peduli sama Eren) sepertinya Sachi gak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini kalau Erennya masih seperti itu dan kalau bisa para reader dan silent reader bujuk Eren ya biar chapter2nya cepet keluar.. Jadi para pemirsah yang tercintah inieh #alay sepertinya fanfic inieh harus To Be Continued dulu! Bye para reader tachi dan para silent reader! Jangan kangen sama Sachi ya #kedipmaut


End file.
